Watashitachi no Koi (Our Love)
by MiunaKim
Summary: 'Kagome aku ingin kita menjadi teman saja, kini aku mencintai Kikyo' . . . (Summary to short? Read it!) 3


Kha...kha...kha... yooo! Minna-san! Hajimemashita atashi wa MiunaKim!

.

.

.

.

.

Yoroshiku ya minna, karena aku penulis baru mohon pengertiannya, aku ingin buat multi chapter tapi untuk permulaan silahkan nikmati monochapter dulu yaa ~(-3-)~

Watashitachi no Koi (Our Love)

Tokyo begitu dingin malam ini, tanggal 22 Desember, pukul tujuh malam. Kagome tengah memandangi poselnya sembari mengerucutkan mulutnya, Ia benar benar dongkol dengan sifat pamer Kikyo _rival_ -nya itu, Kikyo adalah anak yang baru saja masuk ke sekolahan yang sama dengannya 2 minggu lalu, ya baru untuk sekolahnya tapi tidak untuknya, Ia sudah mengenal Kikyo sejak lama, sebenarnya sewaktu duduk di sekolah dasar mereka teman baik, tapi mendadak saja saat menginjak bangku SMP Kikyo menjaga jarak dengan Kagome, dan sejak itu mereka terus berseteru. Kagome sebelumnya merasa sangat kehilangan, maka saat beranjak SMA Kagome memutuskan untuk memiliki pacar, Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menolak pria yang akan datang padanya (tentunya jika bukan selera Kagome Ia akan menolaknya), maka Kagome yang kini murid SMA tingkat ke 2 tentu saja sudah memiliki kekasih, kekasih Kagome bernama Inuyasha-kun, Kagome begitu bahagia karena mendapat kekasih seorang pria tertampan di SMA-nya. Tapi kemudian Kikyo datang, jujur saja Kikyo kini lebih menarik tapi tidak melebihi Kagome, hanya saja Kikyo kali ini menjelma menjadi gadis yang sok imut di mata Kagome, Kikyo mulai merayu Inuyasha-kun, lalu tepat 2 hari sebelum _Chirstmas eve_ Inuyasha-kun menghubungi Kagome dan mengatakan _'kagome aku ingin kita menjadi teman saja, aku mencintai Kikyo, terimakasih untuk semuanya, sampai jumpa'_. Setelah kata kata singkat dari Inuyasha-kun, Sango memberi pesan pada Kagome bahwa Inuyasha-kun dan Kikyo kini sepasang kekasih, dan saat itu juga Kagome hanya menangis dalam 2 bantal yang menghimpit kepalanya.

Kagome terbangun karena merasa bantal yang menghimpit kepalanya di tarik, dan orang yang menari bantal Kagome adalah Okaa-san. "Kagome sampai kapan kau akan tidur, ini sudah pukul 7.30 kau harus pergi ke sekolah, Souta sudah pergi sejak tadi!" kata Okaa-san dengan wajah yang marah. "Tidak bu...aku tidak ingin pergi hari ini," kata Kagome lesu. "kalau begitu akan ibu berikan Omelet kesukaanmu untuk Ojii-san. "tidaakkkkk! Jangan omelet milikku!" kata Kagome yang lalu begitu saja berlari membawa handuk. Kagome melahap omeletnya dengan cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan rumah. "Ittekimasu!" teriak Kagome. "Itte rasshai!" jawab Okaa-san.

Kagome tiba di SMA Shikako sekolahnya, Ia tiba dengan raut wajah seolah tak terjadi apa apa dengannya, baginya kini hanya tersisa harga diri tinggi, jika Inuyasha-kun pergi dan Ia tertangkap menangisinya akan bagaimana tanggapan Kikyo. Di dalam kelas semuanya menatap Kagome, termasuk Kikyo yang terdenyum seakan polos namun puas di dalam hatinya, jelas bagi Kagome bahwa Kikyo hanya ingin merebut Inuyasha-kun karena Kagome bukan karena Ia mencintainya, semua tatapa anak anak di kelas yang akhirnya membuat Kagome pun meledak. "Horaa! Berhenti menatapku! Kalau kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan!" seru Kagome yang membuat Sango yang berada tepat di sebelahnya menutup mulutnya. "Kagome apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan!" bisik Sango kesal. "Ah biarlah Sango, ayo tanya saja!" seru Kagome lagi. "umm...anoo Kagome apa benar kau putus dengan Inuyasha-kun?" tanya Rin dengan raut wajah yang malu. "ya aku yang memutuskan untuk kita menjadi teman saja, kenapa? Apa hanya itu saja yang kalian ingin ketahui sampai kalian membuatku tidak nyaman begini? Inuyasha-kun hanyalah pria biasa, aku tak pernah benar benar menyukainya," kata Kagome ketus. "Kagome...apa benar yang kau bilang itu?" tanya seseorang yang begitu terkejut. "ah...Inuyasha-kun, ada apa ini kau mau apa kesini!" seru Kagome dengan begitu marah "apa kau benar benar ingin putus denganku? Aku bahkan tak tahu soal itu, dan soal kata katamu," tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Inuyasha-kun. "ya! Kau bahkan yang memulainya, tepat 2 hari sebelum _Christmas eve_ , pergilah! Aku muak padamu, kalau kau tak pergi maka aku akan," kata Kagome yang kini hampir saja menunjukkan dinamika perasaan yang dirasanya kini. Kagome pun berjalan keluar ruang kelas seolah marah, itu demi harga dirinya, saat sudah berada di luar kelas Ia berlari menuju ke atap, Sango menatap keji Inuyasha lalu berlari keluar untuk mengejar Kagome.

Kagome sampai di atap, Ia menangis dengan pilu, Inuyasha adalah pria pertama untuknya, meski belum pernah ada ciuman karena Kagome belum menginginkan itu. Inuyasha adalah pria yang petama membuatnya jatuh hati, dan akhirnya adalah ini, hanya karena kedatangan Kikyo, perlu diakui bahwa selama setahun enam bulan ini masih banyak yang belum Kagome ketahui dari Inuyasha, setahu Kagome yang bisa mewakili Inuyasha dari sekian banyak lainnya adalah bahwa Inuyasha adalah pria yang terkadang kasar namun terkadang lembut, pria yang selalu melindungi Kagome, juga pria yang dicintainya. Kagome tak tahu akan berbuat apa untuk saat ini. Kagome yang tengah menangis mendengar suara langkah kaki langsung dengan secepat mungkin menyeka air matanya. "Kagome ini aku Sango, aku ingin bicara serius, tentang Inuyasha," kata Sango yang memang dengan nada serius namun perlahan. "tidak, kau lebih baik pergi kalau hanya ingin membicarakan itu!" seru Kagome. "tidak, kau harus mendengarkan aku, yang berbicara denganmu semalam bukan Inuyasha, Kikyo yang meminta Sesshomaru untuk berbicara begitu padamu agar kau meninggalkan Inuyasha, Kikyo menginginkan Inuyasha, dan Sesshomaru menuruti kikyo karena Ia mencintai Kikyo, Inuyasha menjelaskan semuanya tadi, dan Inuyasha ingin mengajakmu berkencan tepat di hari _Christmas eve_ , ke Kyoto, dan jadwal keretanya adalah sore ini, kau harusnya mendengarkan dia untuk lebih jelasnya," kata Sango. "ah! Apa aku harus mempercayainya! Tidak bisakah aku pergi denganmu saja?" kata Kagome yang marah lalu memohon. "aku akan pergi dengan Miroku, kalau begitu tunggulah di sini," kata Sango yang mulai kesal.

Sango menarik Inuyasha lalu pergi dan mengunci pintu atap. "umm...yah kau sudah tahu ceritanya, kemarin Sesshomaru yang mencuri ponselku, dan soal liburan..." kata Inuyasha canggung. " _kotoaru!_ " jawab Kagome singkat. "hei kau tahu aku sudah minta maaf!" kata Inuyasha yang sudah mulai kesal. "apa ada orang yang memohon maaf dari seseorang dengan nada seperti itu! Lagi pula tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memaafkanmu, darimana aku tahu kalau ka-" cuppp~ sebuah ciuman melayang dan membungkam Kagome. "ini buktinya, aku memberimu ciuman pertama bagiku dan bagimu!" kata Inuyasha dengan matanya yang masih membara menatap Kagome yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

Kagome dan Inuyasha kembali seperti semula dan mereka pun meninggalkan semua yang ada di Tokyo untuk sementara, entah itu Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, dan hal lainnya. Inuyasha menceritakan semua yang selama ini ingin Kagome ketahui, dan kini Kagome mengetahui bahwa Kikyo adalah wanita yang pernah dijadikan Inuyasha kekasih, namun karena sifatnya yang suka bermain main dengan pria dan sikapnya yang suka mencari perhatian Inuyasha memutuskan hubungan antara mereka berdua, juga kini Kagome mengetahui bahwa Inuyasha sudah mengatakan semua yang ada pada dirinya tanpa terkecuali, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka benar benar menghabiskan _couple time_ di Kyoto, tentunya dengan cara yang tidak selalu lembut seperti pasangan yang lainnya, mereka pergi ke kuil, taman, tempat oleh oleh, dan tempat lainnya, namun yang terpenting bukanlah tempat tempat itu, yang terakhir adalah penginapan yang dibuat mereka menjadi begitu panas bahkan lebih panas dari musim panas, rasanya semua yang ditatap Kagome meleleh, hanya kecupan hangat entah itu di leher, bahunya, bibirnya, dan dimana pun itu, rasa yang merajam tubuhnya, dan hal lainnya. Inuyasha memperlakukan Ia dengan baik, perlahan, cepat, perlahan, cepat, dan begitulah seterusnya, ada ritme tersendiri di antara mereka, yang jelas Inuyasha telah dengan baik menandai Kagome bahwa Kagome adalah milikinya. Tak peduli apa pendapat Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, atau bahkan penulis dan pembaca, mereka mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka dengan cara yang membuat masing masing terasa nyaman.

Kha...Kha...Kha...

Arigatou minna sudah membaca fanfic ini!

Leave comment ya!

Bisa juga kasih saran untuk my next multichapter!

Email : immiami07


End file.
